dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trouble With Jiggles
"The Trouble With Jiggles" is the sixty-sixth episode of season 2 from The Penguins of Madagascar. Plot Mason rummages through his stuff to search for his Victorian era wig. He questions Phil who has no idea and just shrugs, realizing it was missing. In the office, Alice sits down on her chair, receiving a call that a mallet is missing and checks over her desk which was also missing. Back in the HQ, the name plate on Alice's desk gets smashed by a mallet initiating a start of a court martial session which was handled by Skipper who was wearing a powdered wig that was previously missing. They were having a case about Kowalski with Skipper as the judge, Kowalski as the accused/defendant, Private as the prosecuting attorney, Rico was Kowalski's defense attorney (though he decided to be the executioner) and King Julien as reporter. Skipper appeals to Private as he starts about Kowalski, and the scene flashes back to that morning earlier that day. In the flashback, Private and Rico were playing a card game, and the Lunacorn Show was on TV. Skipper couldn't stand this, and he looks for the remote. Not seeming to find it,he opens the door to Kowalski's lab, where Kowalski was playing with Jiggles at the wrong moment. Being shocked with the revelation, Skipper yells "Monster!" and freaks out. Kowalski's secret finally revealed, he anxiously hides Jiggles on his back. The scene returns to the judging. Private calls on Kowalski for failing to destroy Jiggles. Rico then puts an electrical helmet on Kowalski's head, ready to electrocute him, but Skipper shakes his head after he'd slammed the mallet on Alice's desk, saying Kowalski was guilty. Kowalski objects, saying that it's Skipper's fault and making Skipper sink on his seat in nervousness. The screen flashes back again on the previous scenario, where Kowalski states that he has altered Jiggles' molecular structure so that he no longer eats fruit or grows larger. Instead, he eats whipped cream according to Kowalski he won't be as large as a "Party Like a Rock Star tour bus". Skipper uses a baseball bat, that was regurgitated by Rico, to squish it, only to result in Jiggles splitting in half, becoming two. Surprised, Skipper continuously batters them, they begin to multiply quickly upon every hit. Afterwards, Skipper admits this and gets inside the box with Kowalski to become another accused defendant, asking Private to proceed. However, Private says it isn't completely his fault. The third flashback appears, in which the penguins locks up the lab. Skipper orders Rico to activate a doomsday weapon and prepare to use Penguin One to escape Earth, find a new home planet and repopulate the penguin species, but Private points out that they would require female penguins to do so. Kowalski assures everyone that he will fix this. Private tries asking what should be the plural for multiple Jiggle which they decided to refer the multiple Jiggles as "Jiggli". At this time the Jiggli escape through the air ducts. Outside, kids are eating Jiggli sized Gel-O, the same type of Gel-O Kowalski used to make Jiggles. Because of this, Kowalski thinks that they are eating the Jiggli, and this angers him leading to him trying to shoot a laser beam at the kids, but the others pull him back. Private finds that the Jiggli are scattering around the habitats and Kowalski consults his abacus, estimating if the Jiggli get regular impacts daily, they'd cover Earth in a week, but the other animals' behaviors towards the Jiggli makes Kowalski's estimate even shorter, where the lemurs are bouncing them on their booties, Burt is stomping on them in fear, Roy attempts to flatten them with his butt while Bada and Bing are running them over with a tire. So many Jiggli are in the zoo that they have to go to the point that Rico blows the Jiggli up after baiting them with whipped cream, only to make the Jiggli multiply even more when they are propelled into the air and hit the ground instead of actually destroying them. Kowalski estimates that because of Rico's actions, the world now had less than an hour (47 minutes) before total "Jigglification". So in the present time, Private claims that flashback had been 45 minutes ago (technically proving a point that they decided to have a court martial during the invasion while they still could), Rico steps in the box as well, becoming another accused defendant. Private doesn't want to electrify his friends so he gets into the box, followed by Julien, who was completely uninterested in the court martial. Rico is about to put whipped cream on a pie, but the others slap the can out of his flipper, knowing that the Jiggli would be attracted & would storm the habitat to get it. Unfortunately, a tiny bit of it comes out, and the Jiggli start bursting into the habitat. Kowalski says to Skipper that every way they could've died, this was the most adorable and Skipper's remark about "cold" comfort gives Kowalski an idea and he turns down the temperature so that the Jiggli will be frozen solid. The penguins and a booty-frozen Julien come out of the HQ, and the penguins blast the Jiggli to Mars using the Penguin One. At Mars, the Space Squids are discussing about destroying the Earth with a laser, when the Penguin One crashes on Mars. The door flaps open, and the Jiggli take over Mars instead. Gallery The Trouble With Jiggles - Jiggles' completely harmless.png Category:The Penguins of Madagascar episodes pl:Problem z Żelusiem